


Great, we're stuck

by UnleashedSouls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashedSouls/pseuds/UnleashedSouls
Summary: What happens if Emma and Regina get stuck in an elevator together..? Well, this, when I write the story [just a cute one shot, so just give it a chance! Swanqueen!]





	

Great, We’re Stuck 

What happens if Emma and Regina get stuck in an elevator together..? Well, this, when I write the story [just a cute one shot, so just give it a chance! Swanqueen!]   
A/N: my English sucks, I know... so no need to tell me that again. Enjoy! thankyou to my beta LordXena

The bickering women could be heard by many, as their voices echoed through the hallways. It was such a common sound, whenever it got silent for more than a minute, bets were always placed as to which one of them was finally dead. 

"Regina," Emma took a breath to calm down her anger. "All I'm saying is that you need to give him some freedom. He is 17, not 12." 

Regina inhaled and pushed the elevator button. "I know that, Miss Swan, you don't need to tell me. But as his mother, I’m entitled to be concerned." She growled as she pushed the button again for the elevator to arrive. Once was never enough. 

"Oh don't start that Miss Swan business with me," Emma huffed as she put her hands on her hips and turned her body towards the brunette. 

"I just don't see what he sees in her, that's all," Regina said. For all she knew, that hussy was being sent by her parents to break the Evil Queen’s son’s heart.   
The elevator doors finally opened and the two women stepped inside. 

"Well, thankfully you don't have to date her so stop judging on who our son has a crush on," Emma replied as she pushed the '0' button. 

"Yes, thankfully, I don't," Regina said as she kept looking straight forward. “As if!” 

"What is your problem?" Emma was getting really angry right now. 

"Nothing," Regina said not wanting to address the matter of her opinion any further, but mentally she was answering her. ‘I really don’t want to be a grandmother, yet.’ 

"Well clearly there is a problem, otherwise you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of this," Emma said as she stepped closer to the brunette. 

"I said there is no problem so I suggest you back -" but Regina was cut off when the elevator jolted and came to a complete stop. The lights flickered and the hum that meant air was circulating ended abruptly. The sudden silence was startling. 

"What the hell...” Emma walked over to the panel and pressed the ‘Door Open’ button. When that didn’t work, she started pushing buttons randomly. "Great!" Emma exclaimed as she let her arms fall. 

"We’re stuck?" Regina asked with a voice full of shock and her eyes wide open. 

"Yeah, looks like it," Emma grumbled in a softer voice than before. 

"No, we can't be stuck. We have a meeting." Regina said as she walked over to the buttons that Emma was standing next to, and started pushing some of them but especially the one labeled ‘Alarm’. 

Emma just walked to the opposite side of the small elevator and let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Taking her phone out of her pocket, "no reception either," she announced. 

"No, this can't be happening," Regina said, after receiving no human response from pressing the alarm button, stress now starting to show in her eyes. She took her phone out of the pocket of her blazer and looked at it, giving a sigh as she had no reception either. "So now what? We're going to be late, and we can’t even call for help." She said as she put her hands onto her hips and looked around the small elevator, as if studying it. 

"The only thing we can do is wait." Emma said calmly. "Not much we can do from here." 

“Well, why can’t you put those buffed up arms of yours to work and pry open the doors?” 

“Really? You’re willing to risk getting decapitated if the elevator suddenly starts working?” 

There was a moment of silence in the elevator between the two women. 

Regina carefully lowered herself to the ground facing Emma. Just their luck that the town had voted on putting protection against using magic in the building since all legal dealings were conducted there. 

"It’s going to get pretty hot in here very soon," Emma predicted. 

Regina's eyes snapped to Emma. "Excuse me?" 

"No cooling," Emma said pointing towards the top of the elevator."It's gonna get pretty warm." 

"Great," Regina said as she got into a more comfortable position, putting her legs to her right as she leaned against the elevator wall. "Can you keep your legs to yourself, please?" Regina pointed, irritated at the long legs that extended out for miles in front of her. 

"Or…you could move," Emma countered with a smirk. 

"No," Regina snapped. 

A minute of silence went by. 

"Why do we need to go see a judge, anyway?" Emma asked as she let her head fall to the wall behind her. 

"Because," Regina started, "we need a legal schedule for Henry as long he hasn’t moved out yet." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Apparently, the more he dated, the more nights he wanted to spend with Emma since she was lax about enforcing his curfew. 

Emma just looked at her with an eyebrow raised, as if deciding whether starting an argument was worth it. Instead, she rolled her eyes as she looked at her phone for the time. It was 2:08. 

2:15 

"It's getting warm here," Regina complained as she took off her blazer. 

"Yeah, told you that was going to happen," Emma smirked. "Are you finally giving into me, Madam Mayor?" Emma whistled as she looked at the blazer that was now on the ground next to the brunette. 

"Funny," Regina said with a fake smile. 

Even if they had been somewhat good friends the past couple of years, Regina had suddenly insisted on getting a schedule for Henry. Claiming she was scared that Emma would take him away, just like that, with a snap of her fingers, again. Their friendship had gotten much better after Robin had decided to stay with Zelena and after Emma had broken up with Hook. However, the tension between them from the first year they met had come back with a vengeance. And both of them were fully aware of the change. 

2:20 

It was Emma’s turn to take her red jacket off since it was getting hotter in there. 

"Stripping down for me, Miss Swan? Shall I put on some music?" Regina asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Only for you, gorgeous," Emma shot back with a grin and blew her a kiss through the air. 

Regina rolled her eyes with a playful grin on her face. She shook her head at herself when she had actually contemplated catching the airborne smooch. 

2:35 

"Oh my god, this is taking forever," Emma exclaimed as she lifted her shirt above her head to reveal a black tank top. She threw the sweaty shirt over her discarded jacket. 

"We need to get out of here." Regina murmured as she let her eyes roam over Emma’s torso, her muscular arms, and her cleavage. 

"Yeah," Emma agreed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Not noticing Regina's roaming eyes, ‘til she looked up to see the leering. Smirking, she let it go. 

2:55 

"I can't take this," Emma complained and took her damp tank top off, throwing it on top of the rest of her clothing, popping the button of her pants open, because they felt tight right then. 

"Oh god, Emma, stop," Regina groaned as she felt a shot of heat rushing through her body as she stared at Emma who was now in only her pants that was popped open and her red bra. Her heart started beating a little faster at the sight of the woman in front of her. 

"What?" Emma smiled. "Seeing something you like?" the blonde asked as she put her hair up with her hands and looks seductively at the older woman in front of her, then letting her golden hair fall down around her . 

"Emma, stop!" Regina said almost yelling at the blonde. "God, this is insane." She mumbled, looking anywhere but the blonde. 

3:10 

"We've been here for over an hour," Regina sighed, irritated. 

"Yeah, I sure hope they are working on the problem," Emma agreed and pointed at the doors of the elevator. 

"Unzip me," Regina ordered as she moved closer to Emma then turned around. 

Emma leaned in close and slid down the zipper of the blue dress the brunette was wearing. Watched as the woman shimmied, trying to get the dress off but failing. With a giggle Emma placed her hands on both shoulders of the older woman. 

Regina gasped softly as she felt strong hands on her shoulders. Her dress, as it was grasped in the hands of the blonde, feeling it being pulled down the top of her body, slowly. 

Emma swallowed hard as she let her thumbs skim Regina's bare back, feeling the sweat of the other woman coating her body. Her fingers passed over the back of the mayor's black bra and slid the dress down the woman's arms. 

Regina closed her eyes as she felt fingers sliding over her. As the dress slipped down her limbs, she took her arms out of the dress. She was trying very hard to not let the moan she felt beginning at the back of her throat, slip out of her mouth. However, it was impossible to curb the goose bumps that erupted. She left the rest of the dress on, as she didn't want to be sitting in just her underwear. So she just let the dress hang around her waist. This time, she moved back to lean against the wall next to the younger woman. 

3:20 

Emma's hand somehow made it to Regina's thigh. 

Regina’s head somehow made it to Emma's shoulder. 

"It's too warm," Emma whispered. She took her hand off of Regina's thigh and started her unintended strip tease, much to Regina’s dismay, by removing her boots.   
The sound of zippers lowering was unusually loud in the quiet space. It helped mask Regina’s ragged breathing.   
Then Emma pulled down the zipper of her pants. 

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered, her head finally moving off of Emma's shoulder. 'Oh no,' she thought, feeling more heat rushing through her body. She cursed her long standing attraction to Emma. She’d managed to ignore and deny every time the other woman made her belly tingle, or worse yet made her lady bits throb. Reactions quite unbefitting a queen. But this? This unveiling would be her undoing and it would only be a matter of time before Emma would notice. And who knew what would happen then? 

"Regina, it's too warm in here," Emma said as she threw her hips up in the air, deliciously wiggling her butt, and pulled her pants down. 

Regina gasped as Emma's butt and long naked legs came into view. Swallowing hard as her eyes took in Emma's ass with her cute red boy shorts and the long strong muscular legs. Felt another rush of heat shoot through her body. She licked her lips without noticing it, imagining biting a chunk out of that booty. 

Emma struggled to get her pants off with all the sweat dampening her legs. Letting out a sigh of relief, she finally pulled her pants off, throwing it with the rest of her clothing. She turned her head around to look at Regina, seeing her staring at her sweaty legs and licking her lips. 'Is she checking me out?' She smiled and decided to have some fun. 

Emma pretended like she had not seen Regina looking at her legs at all. So she slowly let her hand glide over her legs from her ankle to her thigh, flexing her quad just a little. Letting out a dramatic sigh that sounded more like a moan of pleasure. Flipping her hair from the right side, where Regina was sitting, to the left side of her head. 

'Oh no, what I she doing?' Regina thought. "Emma?" She said softly. 

"Hmm?" Emma looked innocently at Regina, letting her hand slide down slowly from the top of her neck to the side of her breast. Smiling as she now placed her hand on top of Regina's thigh where it had been, before she had taken her pants off. 

"What are you doing?" Regina asked in a whisper. Knowing it wouldn't take long for her to grab the blonde woman and kiss her senseless if she kept this little act up. 

"It’s hot in here," Emma replied with big innocent eyes. Thankfully, Emma was wearing the bra on which the straps always fell down to the side of her shoulders whenever she moved. 'Thank you god,' Emma thought with a smile. Letting her right shoulder relax to lower it more, the bra strap fell down her arm. 

Regina couldn't take the show, it was too much. The heated rush she felt went straight to her core, 'oh god, what is she doing to me,' Regina agonized, looking at Emma's now naked shoulder, a light sheen of sweat slightly coating the skin. She licked her lips, salivating. 

"Aren’t you...” Emma asked in a sexy voice, her hands going up to Regina's shoulder, moving it down slowly. "hot?" Emma’s voice was low, suggestive, and full of innuendo. Hearing the brunette gasp loudly, letting her hands slide down Regina's side, over her bra, her waist…and rested her hand on the brunette's thigh. Biting her lower lip as she let her eyes do that one thing, looking up into Regina's eyes with a playful smile. 

'That's it,' Regina thought, grabbing both sides of Emma's face and crushing their lips together. 

An instant moan came from both women as their lips melted together. Lips danced together as Emma's hands roamed Regina's body. Regina let out another moan as she pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth. 

Regina got up on her knees and sat on Emma's lap, both knees now on either side of the blonde's body. Her hands were roaming Emma's upper body, enjoying the woman's moans as she swallowed them up. 

Emma's hands were everywhere on the older woman's body. From her head, to her back, to her ass. Earning Emma a gasp that Regina let out as she squeezed the brunette’s ass. Smiling, Emma let her hands roam to the front of the blue dress, finding her way to the brunette’s inner thighs- 

BOOM BOOM BOOM 

"Helloooo?" A voice called out from the other side of the elevator doors. 

The kiss broke and the two women looked at each other. Both were out of breath and sporting lazy smiles on their faces. 

"Anyone in there?" The disembodied voice yelled. 

"Yes," Emma said, but it came out as a croak and not loud enough for the person to hear. "Yes!" Emma screamed again. 

"Well, we're about to get you out so stay away from the doors, please!" The man’s voice yelled. 

Smiling, Regina got off Emma's lap and stood up, looking into the mirror-like surface on the wall. Her hair was for sure, not in the same condition as she had left the house with, that morning. Her lipstick was all over her mouth and her lips were swollen and red. With a smile, she tried to fix as much as she could. 

Emma got up and tried to put her pants back on as fast as she could, already hearing the guys clanking tools around outside. Thankfully, Emma quickly threw her tank top and shirt back on as well. She looked at Regina and saw she still had her dress half on. Smiling she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist from behind. "I don't know about you, but I don't really want anyone else seeing you half naked." Emma smiled and took the dress in her hands and moved it back up. 

Regina smiled as Emma helped her get dressed. She turned around smiling, wanting to kiss the blonde again but she didn't know if that was okay. So she bit her lip and   
turned back to her reflection to try and continue to fix her makeup. 

Hearing the door trying to be pushed open, Emma turned the brunette back around and kissed her. Feeling the older woman kiss back made her smile and she slipped her arms around the shorter woman's waist. 

Regina smiled into the kiss as she felt the blonde’s arm wrap around her waist. Slipping her own arms around Emma's neck as she heard a loud 'crack' coming from the door. 

Neither woman really noticed the door being pried open until a small cough made them jump apart.   
"Ladies," a man smiled as he stood in the open doorway of the elevator. 

Regina and Emma both smiled at the man, turning a bit red. 

Regina reached down and picked up her blazer from the floor and put it back on. She looked around the area making sure she had all of her belongings. 

Emma took Regina's hand and walked out of the elevator together. "Thanks," she said to the small group of guys that were standing there. 

"Well," the man said clearing his throat. "Not a problem" he said looking at both of them. 

"Well it took you long enough," Regina said, irritated. But before anybody could answer, Emma pulled her along by the hand and walked towards the stairs. 

"So, um…" Emma said as they walked the stairs slowly, hand in hand. 

"So..." Regina repeated with a nervous sigh. 

"Would you...” Emma started as she looked down at her feet. "Want to go on out on a date with me?" She asked nervously, her voice shaking a bit. 

"Well, we've seen each other almost naked..." Regina smiled as she stopped walking. 

Emma looked up as she felt the other woman pulling her hand, causing her to stop walking. "So…?" 

Regina smiled, "I'd love to," she answered, taking her hand out of Emma's and putting them around Emma's neck. 

"Good," Emma smiled as she slipped her arms around Regina's waist and started kissing her passionately.


End file.
